Flower That Never Fades
by melahoney
Summary: Amarante was kidnapped from her family by Orochimaro when she was five. Living as his slave and experment for the last six years she has lost her purpose. At least until she meets him. Now to get her flower away from all the weeds OCKimi Harry Potter xove


_**Flower That Never Fades**_

_By: melahoney_

Disclaimer: No don't own or Kimimaro so would not have died.

Chapter 1 – New Master

* * *

Hell. That was what her life had been for the last six years; even if it had gotten somewhat better in the last three, it was still hell. And she fully believed it would be that way till someone managed to finally kill her. Her _master_ had been trying for the past two years; all of which failed. At the rate she was going, she'd be lucky if she managed to live to be twenty. A snow ball had more of a chance in hell then she did to live until she died of natural causes. This was her life, to live knowing that she was living on barrowed time and was never getting out of this hellhole. It was her belief and she strongly believed that just as she believed that she was never going to be strong enough to kill her 'master'. At least, that was what she believed until she met the flower; the flower among all the weeds.

Orochimaru had summoned her. That in itself was not odd seeing as she was his slave; or, at least, in her mind she was. No, what was odd was that she was summoned along with four others. They weren't told why, and she really didn't care all that much. She found that she cared little for what went on around her. But the other four said that Orochimaru was forming a group of the most elite sound shinobi and that they were all meeting to decide who would be leader of that group. It was only then that she noticed that the other four that were walking in front of her were those who had a curse seal.

She frowned at this while rubbing her own curse seal that was on her left chest. What was her 'master' planning? She wondered if this was just another way to get her killed. He had never openly tried to kill her. But poison in food and suicidal missions were enough to clue someone in to the fact that he was trying to kill her. The only reason he had yet to openly try to kill her was because she was still useful. Being one of the only top ranking medic-nin that sound had that was on base put her in that spot. Some days, she really wished that he would just run a sword through her and be done with it.

"This is…the Earth curse seal. With this I can become a part of you," she heard a soft baritone voice say bring her out of her thoughts to realized that they had made it. She blinked, wondering who it belonged to as she made sure that she wasn't standing too close to the other four. She really didn't like them.

"Let's take everything we want Kimimaro. And find the truth of this world together," that definitely belonged to Orochimaru. So was the other voice Kimimaro?

"Yes."

Well that had answered her question. She walked up to the railing and looked over to see Orochimaru and another person standing there. It was the flower. She could hardly breathe when she first set eyes on him; he was so beautiful, even though at the moment she could only see his back. He didn't belong here, she was sure of that. Here with all the filth and trash and ugliness that surrounded the place. He was a flower that shown out from all the weeds that surround it. So taken by him, she almost missed what her oh so loving 'master' said next.

"You are the container for my dream. I'm counting on you," Orochimaru said to Kimimaro, and her eyes widen. _HE_ was suppose to be that monster's next body! She felt sick at the mere thought of that man possessing such a beautiful person.

"A present from me."

Huh? A present?

"I hope that you will like it," the snake man hissed as he looked up at the five of them, though she was standing five feet plus away from the other four.

Kimimaro looked up at them along with Orochimaru and her breathed hitched again. She suddenly felt like looking in the mirror. They held the same eyes. Not the physical sense-hers were nowhere near green color-but that they were both lonely. But the loneliness that they held were covered up; hidden from the world.

Then it dawned on her. Orochimaru had said that they were presents. That meant that he was giving her to this silver-haired god. And in her mind where she saw Orochimaru as her master that meant that her silver flower was now her new master. She almost grinned at the thought.

"Which do you prefer? To die or to obey?" Kimimaro shouted to them. She was defiantly choosing to obey. Hm…she wondered if choosing to obey him would give Orochimaru a heart attack. She guess that wishing for that would be too hopeful even if she was defiantly known for being rebellious and not obeying to the fullest. Usually only obeying to the point where she did what she was told but in such a bad way that you could say that she hadn't obeyed at all. Like completing missions but getting her whole team killed in the process or healing peoples' wounds to the point were they were healed but the pain was still there.

"Obey! That'll be you bastard!" Sakon shouted and leaped down to engaged Kimimaro. The other three jumped down as well. She just stood there and watched as he effortlessly defeated them. He was elegant, every move not a waste. Soon Tayuya and Sakon were the only ones who were still conscious, though they were barely standing.

"This is the best you four can do?" Kimimaro asked as the curse seal retreated, a small smirk playing at his lips. "I'll ask one more time. Which do you prefer? To die or to obey?"

Tayuya and Sakon looked at each other before bowing to Kimimaro. Then he turned and looked up at her. "And what of you? Which to you prefer?"

She looked at him, having already decided, and glanced at Orochimaru. He had an annoying smirk on his lips and she knew what he was thinking. So he was trying to kill her again. Guess she was going to burst his bubble. And she was _so_ going to enjoy doing it.

She jumped over the railing and stood facing Kimimaro. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her, getting into a casual fighting stance. She raised her hand and pulled off the collar she had worn for the last three years and let it fall to the floor. She saw Orochimaro frown at her. Good, she had confused him. Then she fell to the floor in a full bow. Fingers in front of her spread perfectly with her forehead resting on the floor in-between them, she then spoke.

"I choose to obey you Kimimaro-Sama, I, Toki Amarante, pledge my life, body, and soul to you for the rest of my life to do with as you please. I am yours," Amarante said a grin on her face that no one could see at the moment. She knew she had just down something that no one thought she would ever do. She could feel them all gaping at her, well, except for Kimimaro, but that was fine. She had a feeling that he didn't know her reputation.

"Good. Now we are the Sound Six," her Kimimaro-sama said. "You are a medic-nin correct?"

She nodded as she stood before him.

"Heal them."

She nodded again and walked towards them healing the worst of the injures but leaving the pain as she always did.

"What the hell, bitch!" Tayuya shouted at her, "You're suppose to heal us!"

Kimimaro looked at her and Amarante just smiled.

"I did. The pain is to remind you just who your new master is."

And she saw Kimimaro look at her with the smallest hint of surprise and curiosity.

* * *

Kay so like any one care about this story? Huh? Should I update? Or does no one care at all about Kimimaro? Kay no one probably wants to read this cause it has an OC who is probably borderline Mary-Sue…well I really hope she's not like that…anyways PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Last story I posted no one reviewed but my sister and that was out of pity! So PLEASE just review and tell me if you think that this is good or bad or what you think could be done better.

So ya…this will be a Harry Potter crossover…don't think I've every seen a story where Kimimaro goes to Hogwarts. Come on just for that review and tell me what you think of the idea! And I'm sorry for the OC, I'm all for the actual characters getting together its just that in Naruto I really don't like any of the female characters…They just don't jump out at me and say 'Love Me' like a lot of the male characters…and yes I do like slash pairings I just don't feel like writing them…though I may write one…still has an OC but she doesn't get with anyone…so ya I think that's enough with my rambling…does anyone actual bother to read this…I know I would have just skipped it cause it was so long…oh well….REVIEW!


End file.
